


Cuddle Time

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam gets worried about his boyfriend when Gabriel doesn't come to hug him at his usual time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [fangirl-litra.tumblr.com](http://fangirl-litra.tumblr.com)
> 
> okay so Sam’s always kind of lost track of time when researching and things, then Gabriel comes back into his life and Gabe is just so happy about it that he insists on hugging Sam a lot, like at least once an hour. So by the end of a day or two Sam can tell time by Gabriel’s hugs and actually gets up to go find him the one time Gabe doesn’t come come hug him.

THIS IS LIKE.  THE CUTEST FUCKING THING THOUGH.  GABRIEL BEING RIDICULOUSLY AND WONDERFULLY TACTILE AND SAM TELLING TIME BY HIS HUGS?  LIKE.  OMG.  THIS IS A THING I NEED THAT I DIDN’T KNOW I NEEDED.  

Oh god, what if like, Gabriel is under the weather, and so he doesn’t hug Sam, like maybe he caught some angel version of the avian-flu, or something (sorry, I don’t know), and he’s just, ugh, like a head cold, but angels don’t GET THEM, and so he’s sick and curled up in bed….

And then Sam comes in, worried and looking for Gabriel, and Gabriel just gives an awful-sounding sneeze…

And Sam gets this look on his face, and he immediately crawls into bed with Gabriel, and Gabriel is like nooooo, you’ll get sick, and yessssssssss, you’re so warm…. So of course, Sam just chuckles and tucks Gabriel against him properly and kisses the top of his head.  

He makes sure that Gabriel is always warm by bundling the angel up in one of his old sweaters, the thing far too big for him, but Gabriel just settles into it with a happy groan, so he figures the angel doesn’t care.  Then Sam of course makes Gabriel chicken soup, and the angel eats it and just sleeps, and Sam keeps him cuddled close all night, taking care of him as best he can.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121388255960/sabriel-fluff-friday-submission-from) ♡ ♡


End file.
